


Flood Waters

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor and party must cross a flooded river to achieve their ends, though Solas is not quite as keen on moving forward as the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Confession."

"Must we?" Cassandra was the one to sigh as the party approached the Enavuris River, now swollen and flooded from a fortnight of rain. The party had unfortunately been cooped up at the forward camp for the Inquisition for the majority of the time, and though the roads were muddy and full of puddles, Sera for one had complained about sitting still for another second.

"We need to cross to the camp - the Keeper needs to know about his clanmates and the account of Red Crossing we found." The scroll was currently in the Inquisitor’s back, and it made her half-sick to recall all the details; all the war and bloodshed could have been avoided if two people had simply been forthcoming about their relationship - instead, the elves assumed the worst of one of their own, and the humans retaliated when they thought he was harassing one of theirs.

Lavellan shook her head before pressing closer to the water; there were no two ways around it: they would all be swimming and soaked by the time they reached the other shore, but with the sun shining brightly overhead, they would dry within hours. 

Sera was grinning as she stepped closer, and though Cassandra grimaced, she did not hesitate; Solas, however, stood a fair ways back, just a hint of uncertainty creasing his brow. “Is something wrong?” Lavellan looked back, a half-smile tossed in his direction.

"I…I cannot go with you," he told her, looking a tad…sheepish? Was she seeing things properly? 

"And why not?" Lavellan lifted an eyebrow and propped a hand on her hip, expecting a full explanation.

"I do not know how to swim, Inquisitor." It was spoken quietly, as though he were half-afraid of being judged for his lack of skill in this one area - or perhaps he simply did not want to fuel Sera’s banters and japes anymore than absolutely necessary. 

"You could always learn, you know," she reminded him gently, Lavellan even going so far as to take a step closer and gently lay a hand on his arm. 

"Hey, are you two going to make kissy faces at each other all day or what?" Sera called from the river’s edge, and though Lavellan turned to glare, she could hear the blonde cackling.


End file.
